This invention relates to interlocking structural members, (e.g., display panels) connected together at their edges.
Portable interlocking structural members such as display panels and room dividers, are frequently held together in the desired arrangement by connectors located along the edge of the panels. It is known to provide connectors consisting of bead and groove conformations in mating interfitting tongue and socket structures, oriented in the plane of the panels. The tongue and socket structures are interconnected by longitudinal movement of the adjacent panels towards each other.